Submission
by Alezita Depyran
Summary: Bruce tiene un deseo, uno obscuro y secreto. Desea ver convertido a Clark en objeto de sus deseos, quizá solo con su cuerpo pueda lograrlo.


¡Hola a todos y todas!, este pequeño fic forma parte de una colección de drabbles, espero que les guste es un Superman Top x Bruce Bottom.

*-.*-.*-.*-.

Cerró los ojos al escuchar los pasos acercarse, serenó su corazón con unas lentas respiraciones y esperó.

La puerta se abrió casi sin sonido y el hombre avanzó hasta colocarse al centro de la habitación con un susurro de su capa.

Por un segundo ninguno de los dos dijo nada y se estremeció en anticipación, podía sentirlo a su espalda observándole, recorriendo con sus ojos su cuerpo desnudo sometido en un rincón esperando por él.

-Bruce, voltéate y gatea hacia mí- su voz era gentil y cálida, y la simple orden desató que sus pezones se endurecieran pese a la agradable temperatura que dominaba en la habitación, aquella había sido una área completamente equipada para ese uso. En el lugar más seguro para llevar acabo aquel juego, la Fortaleza de la Soledad. Clark lo había provisto de todo aquello que llegaran a necesitar, habían comenzado con un par de cosas sencillas pero entre más se adentraban en aquel oscuro mundo, pronto comenzaron a necesitar un lugar donde mantener todos sus juguetes.

Bruce se apresuró a obedecer girando con la vista en el suelo, gateando hasta llegar a sus pies, esperando por sus indicaciones.

Con la vista en el suelo solo podía mirar sus botas rojas, una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios, llevaba el traje de Superman, aquello le complacía, deseaba que lo tomara así como un símbolo de pureza, quería verlo corromperse con el dominio que él le otorgaba a través de su sumisión.

Tuvo un súbito arrebato, y deseó que le ordenara besarle los pies, ¿Qué haría Clark si actuaba por su cuenta? ¿Cómo le reprendería?, se mordió el interior de la mejilla y se contuvo, su pene se mantenía semi erecto entre sus piernas gracias a la liga al final de la base, un simple aro que mantenía la sangre en su lugar a fin de prolongar su lenta y deliciosa agonía.

-Siéntate sobre tus rodillas y no alces la cabeza– de nuevo la voz le ordenó amablemente y su cuerpo acostumbrado a las ordenes obedeció sin miramientos.

-Traje un regalo para ti – susurró Superman - Haz sido un buen chico, te lo has ganado- Clark se inclinó y pudo notar el cuero en torno a su garganta, con un pequeño cascabel.

-Te queda muy bien-le dijo y alzó la cabeza de Bruce con dos dedos bajo su mentón, dejando que sus ojos se cruzaran por fin. El héroe de Metrópolis, en toda su altura y su espectacular musculatura, vestido con su traje azul y rojo. Superman.

Los dedos de Clark acariciaron su mandíbula, estaban cálidos y suaves al contacto, recorrió sus labios y apenas pudo reprimir el impulso de abrir la boca y lamerlos. El kriptoniano se retiró con una sonrisa, dejándolo frustrado.

Bruce le observó moverse en aquel entorno, el cuarto estaba diseñado para llevar acabo sus fantasías, llevarlo por el camino del placer oscuro. Tenía una suave alfombra para no rasparse las rodillas cuando estaba desnudo y gateando, tonos cálidos en las paredes que apenas se podían distinguir por la cantidad de herramientas sexuales en las paredes colgadas y listas para ser usadas, no había una cama, pero si un curveado sillón para sexo y una cruz de San Andrés en una esquina, con grilletes en cada aspa.

Cuando comenzaron a ser pareja, creyó que no congeniarían que no podrían ser capaces de comprenderse, porque muy en el fondo Clark era una buena persona, pero Bruce no.

El murciélago de Gotham, tenía necesidades específicas y oscuras, el sexo común no podía satisfacerlo, no llenaba todos los resquicios de su ser, el necesitaba de más, de ser sometido, dejar que alguien más llevara el control y liberarle de su carga para dejarlo en un estado de indefensión tan primitivo que solo podría sentir placer.

Pero aquella no era una tarea sencilla, el papel más importante lo representaba el Amo, era él quien cumplía los caprichos y se adelantaba a las necesidades del sumiso no al revés.

" _Estoy dispuesto a intentarlo_ "

Clark había accedido sin miedo, porque le amaba, profunda y desesperadamente. Una parte de él creía que no alcanzaba a comprender la totalidad de su apabullante amor. Viendo esos ojos azules bondadosos y cálidos, que le miraban como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo, no podía comprender que hacía con él.

Y no era que se menospreciara, pero Clark parecía estar hecho para dulces y flores, para tardes de verano tomados de la mano, caminando juntos bajo puestas de sol y viendo comedias románticas, pero él no.

El necesitaba aquel deseo oscuro y perverso, él era oscuridad, perversión, placer morboso, un conjunto de todos los pecados existiendo en él, conjugándose para llevarle al hedonismo.

Pero el héroe, se había abocado a ello, a cumplir sus caprichos y fantasías, a mostrarle todas sus facetas e incluso ser malo, por él.

Clark no tenía una naturaleza dominante, ni siquiera era egoísta o soberbio, pero él deseaba corromperlo, sacarlo de su cuadrado molde y su rectitud moral, volverlo flexible y que por una vez dejara aquel comportamiento mojigato para sacar su parte más oscura.

La comisura de su labio se curveo, disfrutando de aquello, turbado por las expectativas.

Superman alzó la mano, un símbolo silencioso, para hacerle saber que iba a dejar de hablar y que a partir de ahora las ordenes serían mediante gestos, era una pena no disfrutar de la suave cadencia de su voz, pero Bruce se mantuvo atento, sin perder la vista de él

Clark lo había sorprendido gratamente al ver que se involucraba en el juego dándole órdenes cada vez más complejas o aprendiendo nuevos trucos o formas más ingeniosas de darle placer.

Con la mano derecha alzada, cruzo índice y medio, ordenándole de esa manera que permaneciera quieto y en silencio.

Clark dio media vuelta, no miró los látigos, fustas o floggers, que colgaban listos en la pared a su alcance, fue directo a un mueble en la esquina donde guardaba todo lo que pudieran necesitar, y trajo consigo un par de sogas, delgadas y flexibles, especiales para atar, eficiente comenzó a realizar nudos, de algo debía servirle esa vida de Boyscout, el pensamiento casi lo hace reír, se mantuvo relajado mientras le ataban las manos y el pecho, acariciando veladamente sus pezones y espalda en el proceso.

El hombre de acero asintió, dándole a entender que había acabado su trabajo, con su mano le hizo un gesto subiéndola de arriba abajo dando a entender que se pusiera de pie, lo hizo y fue un alivio, sentarse sobre sus pantorrillas era agotador y hacerlo por mucho tiempo le acalambraba.

Con el índice le indicó que le siguiera y caminaron un par de pasos hasta el gancho a mitad de la habitación, le hizo esperar y se apresuró a traer un columpio sexual, que tras flotar pudo colocarlo.

Clark le sonrió y lo tomó en brazos y le coloco en el columpio ajustando sus piernas para mantenerlas abiertas, atando sus tobillos con los arneses, una tira sobre su cabeza jalaba sus brazos atados al techo y a la vez impedía que se callera.

Expuesto de esa manera se preguntó qué haría con él, para toda respuesta Clark fue por aceite y comenzó a bañarlo con el líquido frío que le hizo erizarse, la palma caliente de su dominante le recorrió la espalda, trazando el camino de su columna vertebral, deshaciendo los nudos y presionando, relajando sus tensiones, jadeo a sus atenciones, dejando caer su cabeza entregándose cerrando sus ojos, los dedos aceitados recorrieron su pecho y jalaron sus pezones erectos haciéndole soltar un suspiro.

Sus manos trabajaron su pecho sin dar descanso a sus pezones, dando círculos con la yema en la aureola, y volviendo a pellizcarlos, tenia una pequeña perforación en ambos, de otro juego que antes habían llevado a cabo. A Clark le gustaba ordenarlo, hacerle sentir que sus pectorales eran pechos y que podría sacar leche de ellos si los jalaba lo suficiente.

Aquella idea encendió su pasión y dejó caer su cabeza apoyándola en el héroe, mordiéndose el labio inferior con los ojos cerrados.

Clark rasguño su pecho erizándole la piel alejándose, dejándole con los pezones sensibles y la piel rojiza.

El kriptoniano bajo por sus piernas abiertas y tomando el aceite dejo el líquido correr por la punta de su pene, mojando sus testículos y llegando entre sus nalgas.

Los dedos fuertes comenzaron a dispersar el aceite en sus muslos, le coloco los tobillos en sus hombros y bajo por sus piernas hasta llegar a su trasero, amasándolo.

No pudo reprimir un sonoro jadeo y Clark le castigó con una nalgada por ser tan escandaloso.

La piel escoció deliciosamente, no había sido doloroso solo sorpresivo.

Su amante reanudó su tarea, paseo un dedo por su resbalosa entrada, presionando apenas la punta de un dedo, jugando con la rugosa piel, se mordió los labios tratando de reprimir sus necesitados jadeos. Su cadera se empujaba por si sola por más, Clark le dio una nueva nalgada.

-¡Quieto!- bramó, y tomó sus testículos, acunándolos en su mano, estaban llenos y muy suaves, el pene desatendido de Bruce palpitaba, una pequeña gota de presemen trasparente le mojaba la punta

Todo el vello en su cuerpo había desaparecido como parte de un ritual previo, preparándose para estar suave y dispuesto, incluso estaba lubricado por dentro, listo para ser tomado.

Jadeó desesperado, quería que lo tocara ya, que lo penetrara, pero el kriptoniano se tomaba su tiempo. Retrasando el placer.

Se alejó una vez más de él, su cuerpo febril intento removerse en sus ataduras pero era inútil, al regresar unas pinzas fueron colocadas en sus pezones, dejándolos apretados y duros, se removió inútilmente y Clark le alzó la cara y colocó un bozal, la pequeña bola roja quedó entre sus dientes para que pudiera morderla. Aquello no le gustaba del todo porque no podía evitar salivar y hacer un desastre de sí mismo, además de que ahora sus gemidos quedarían ahogados contra el plástico, y no podría morderse los labios para callarse.

Clark le acaricio el cabello retirándolo de su rostro, su expresión era relajada y cálida. Era un dios benevolente, pero Bruce no deseaba eso, quería al demonio.

Empujo sus caderas rogando por atención a su miembro, Clark negó –No puedes simplemente estar callado, ¿verdad?-le dijo muy suave, enterrando sus dedos en su cabello y jalando hacia atrás exponiendo su cuello a sus dientes, para morderlo bajo el collar, chupando la piel mientras Bruce profería un sonido de éxtasis estremeciéndose por las mordidas y lamidas en la piel sensible.

La palma de Clark se estrelló de nuevo contra su trasero, haciéndolo saltar en el columpio, balancearse para chocar de nuevo, una vez, dos veces, tres veces.

La piel comenzaba a escocerle, seguramente tendría sus dedos marcados. Cuando le dejó las nalgas calientes y doloridas, cesó. Había brincado en cada golpe, jadeando y gritando contra la mordaza, mientras las mordidas de Clark no cesaban, llenándole con sus marcas de pertenencia, chupando su piel hasta dejarla enrojecida por sus mordidas y succiones.

Clark le dio un último beso a su nuez de adán, retirándose, se estiró hacia el con ojos de súplica porque siguiera, pero el héroe tenía más planes para él.

Un pequeño tubo de acero fue su siguiente castigo, era muy delgado y largo, con diminutas bolitas en su superficie, pronto fue deslizado por el orificio de su pene, la sensación invasiva no era dolorosa pero si extraña. Entraba y salía por el diminuto canal, era desesperante, daban ganas de orinar y a la vez le estremecía.

Clark lo empujo hasta el final y lo dejó ahí, adornando el pene de Bruce, la liga comenzaba a apretar demasiado en la base de su pene, quería correrse, liberarse.

Clark le sonrió de medio lado, había llevado un vibrador, tras presionarlo contra su entrada, se fue empujando haciéndose espacio en sus paredes lubricadas, Bruce gimió contra su mordaza y el aullido de placer se intensificó cuando subió la intensidad de las vibraciones que se presionaban contra su próstata hinchada.

Ahogó un gemido, su cuerpo se convulsionó tratando de huir de la abrumadora sensación, era demasiado, Clark lo metía y sacaba, llegando profundo en él, dejando que vibrara contra sus paredes.

El vibrador entraba y salía, ensanchando su ano, abriéndose paso en aquella entrada hambrienta, el tubo enterrado en su pene comenzó a moverse también.

Negó tratando de decirle que no podía, que tenía que parar, que aquello era demasiado, lagrimas mojaron apenas sus pestañas, y Clark soltó la liga de su pene.

Sacó el pequeño tuvo dejando que cayera al suelo y apretó el dildo contra su sensible ser.

La cabeza de Bruce colgó hacia atrás curveando su espalda, con los dedos de los pies en punta mientras el orgasmo le alcanzaba con su fuerza, azotando su cuerpo sensible.

Clark dejó el vibrador quieto, dentro de él, mientras los músculos de su ano lo apretaban y soltaban al irse relajando.

-Buen chico- un beso se plantó en su frente y la mordaza fue liberada en un reguero de saliva.

Los dedos de Clark recogieron el semen llevándolo a la boca de Bruce quien hambriento lamio su propia esencia, mirando directamente a Clark chupando con desespero.

El Dios no estuvo satisfecho hasta penetrar hondo con sus dedos su boca, metiendo casi su mano dejando que los fluidos se combinaran con la saliva.

Cuando su mano estuvo sufrientemente mojada la saco de su boca y sin mediaciones se quitó el traje.

El pene de Clark se alzó entre su vello oscuro decorado con un brillante aro plateado en la punta.

Bruce jadeó removiéndose entre sus ataduras, gimiendo por sus atenciones, Clark le tomó de los tobillos y lo atrajo para retirar el vibrador de su ser y penetrarlo de una sola estocada. Gruñó ante su calidez cerrando los ojos, aun palpitaba por dentro debido al reciente orgasmo y estaba muy húmedo.

Movió el columpio empujándolo de ida y regreso por su pene, dejando que lo tomara completo. Sensible como estaba, Bruce se rindió dejándose hacer, mientras los embates iban y venían golpeando su ser sintiendo el pecho aro presionar dentro.

Lo sentía caliente y duro dentro de sí, fue consciente de sus propios gemidos liberados por la mordaza.

El semen caliente le lleno, dejándole cálido y satisfecho.

Pudiendo al fin relajarse y cerrar los ojos.

Clark salió de él y libertando sus tobillos y sus muñecas, le cargó dejando caer las sogas.

Se sentía muy pequeño entre sus brazos, con la cabeza apoyada contra su amplió pecho escuchando su vigoroso corazón.

Entraron a la bañera, y fue vagamente consiente del agua caliente, estaba demasiado cansado.

Cerró los ojos disfrutando de sus toques, del cariño con que lavaba su cuerpo, masajeando su cabello dejándolo ir en ese sopor tras el orgasmo.

Con el collar aun en su cuello se abrazó a él.

-¿He sido un buen chico?- murmuró

-El mejor- le respondió Clark besando su cuello y el collar de cuero que le marcaba como suyo.


End file.
